


A Walk Alone With You

by Wherefore_art_thou_Homeo



Series: Haikyuu Drabble Requests [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rated T for language, it's pretty great, pretty much just cute shit, they go on a hike, you know just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherefore_art_thou_Homeo/pseuds/Wherefore_art_thou_Homeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Previously titled 'Wandering')</p><p>Noya loves to go exploring at night. It drives Asahi crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk Alone With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princemito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princemito/gifts).



> Happy birthday mito! :D
> 
> requested by tiredasahi.tumblr.com (princemito here on ao3 - check out their work too!! they're a good friend of mine :D)

__

Yuu loved to wander.

He was a restless kind of person; he was always moving, hardly ever holding still. He loved to move, to run and jump through the air even when he had no real need to get anywhere or to do so quickly. In class he sat in his seat all right, but he was always jiggling his leg or tapping his pencil or twirling a pen in his fingers. He doodled on his papers during lecture, which his professors probably mistook for him taking notes – they likely realized differently when he handed in his assignments, which were rarely of any exceptional quality.

Even in their quiet moments – the evenings and nights Asahi and Yuu spent together, curled up close on the couch or the bed in Asahi's dorm room – Yuu was always moving in some way. He'd run his hands through Asahi's hair, braiding it or just feeling it. He'd rub Asahi's hands, bend his fingers, tap out rhythms to songs only he could hear on his knuckles. He moved so constantly, Asahi claimed, that he sometimes ran in his sleep, like a dog. Yuu denied this fervently, though he had the sneaking suspicion that Asahi wasn't lying.

Studying alone was almost impossible for Yuu. He got stir-crazy incredibly easily without someone (Asahi) there to keep him on task, so whenever his study group (Asahi) was unavailable, he gave up on trying to study entirely. Instead, he went for walks. Or runs. Or random sprints down the sidewalk, rushing the wind through his hair, waking himself up and bringing an exhilarated grin to his face. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't need a destination, or even an idea of one. He just needed to _move_.

He'd find his way to new parts of town, places he'd never seen before. New restaurants, new shops, new interesting pieces of street art. Whenever he found something _really_ cool, he'd text or sometimes call Asahi about it. Asahi's phone was full of pictures of new and exciting things Yuu found while he was out exploring. They visited these new places sometimes, when they had time on the weekends. Yuu got really excited whenever he found a new bookstore. Asahi loved bookstores, and Yuu loved watching Asahi browse through them. Yuu himself could hardly sit still long enough to read more than a few pages of a book at a time, but he _loved_ the sight of Asahi sitting on the floor of the little bookstores, reading old secondhand books. Yuuwould sit down beside him or watch him from a distance, admiring him among the shelves. He looked like he belonged there.

Yuu took a lot of pictures of Asahi while they were out wandering together. He loved exploring and he loved Asahi; combining the two was just about perfect.

Sometimes they spent the night together, usually in Asahi's dorm room because Yuu's was an absolute mess, but Asahi woke up at an ungodly hour three days out of the week, and Yuu did not appreciate waking up that early. It put him in a bad mood until he got some coffee in him, and he was not a fan of the strung-out way he felt when caffeine was driving his system. Asahi often told him that six-thirty wouldn't look so bad if he'd stop going to sleep at three a.m., but Yuu only scowled back at him.

Because of their severely clashing sleep schedules, they generally only spent weekend nights together. This was all right with Yuu; he saw Asahi all the time during the day. They had plenty of time to be together otherwise.

Besides, it would about scare the daylights out of Asahi if he woke up to find Yuu gone.

Yuu loved the city at night. Hardly anyone was around, and only the occasional car went by. He stuck to the safer parts of town so that Asahi wouldn't get scared when he told him about his adventures, but it didn't work too well most of the time.

“You can't just go out at night without telling anyone where you're going,” Asahi protested.

“I am a grown man, Asahi,” Yuu replied.

“Yeah, but… I don't know. You're so small. Anyone could just put you in their pocket and walk off with you.”

Yuu scoffed at this, but still took Asahi's hand and rubbed it with his thumb to reassure him that he shouldn’t worry. He didn't like worrying Asahi. The poor guy was under enough pressure as it was, with school and everything. Waking up in the middle of the night to find that his boyfriend had vanished would probably kill him. Noya had the feeling leaving a note wouldn’t help the situation much, either.

So Noya saved his late-night outings for weeknights. It made school hell the next day, but it was worth it.

Sometimes he walked, sometimes he biked, sometimes he even hopped on a bus out of town. He kept those last journeys particularly secret, because Asahi would _definitely_ freak out if Noya told him about them.

They were probably the most interesting of his nighttime trips. He didn’t get out of town very often otherwise, and he got to see new places almost every time. Most everything was closed by the time he got out there, but it was still fun to look and scope out places to take Asahi later.

As much as Yuu liked to hide it, though, Asahi still figured it out. Yuu would take him to a restaurant ten miles out of town and pretend like he’d found out about it from a friend or online or something, but would conveniently get distracted whenever Asahi asked about it. It wasn’t hard to figure out. He tried not to worry too much. He knew Yuu could take care of himself. Most of the time. Except when it came to cooking or cleaning. He was hopeless at those things. He acted like it was a big achievement when he made instant ramen for the two of them.

Asahi was mostly worried that a police officer would see Yuu out late at night, think he was a kid wandering the streets, and pick him up. It had happened before. Asahi had been woken up in the middle of the night by his phone and had answered it to hear Yuu saying he was at the police station and needed to be picked up. That was not an experience he’d care to repeat.

Yuu generally waited for Friday nights to take Asahi to the new places he’d discovered during the week. It became a routine before too long. It was one of the highlights of the week for both of them. Yuu was always very excited to show Asahi the places he’d found, to the point where he sometimes couldn’t keep it secret until Friday.

This week, he didn’t even make it to Tuesday.

Asahi’s phone rang at about ten o’clock on Monday night, just as he was getting ready to go to bed. He picked it up, puzzled.

“Yuu?” he asked. “What’s up?”

“Okay, so I know I don’t normally tell you where we’re going on Friday until the day of,” Yuu said in a rush, “But I am just _really_ excited about this one, all right.”

“All right,” Asahi said, amused. “So. Where’s it gonna be?”

Yuu took a deep breath.

“Okay, so I found this waterfall…”

\- - -

It was a walk Yuu could not have made in one night. It was fifteen miles out of town, and the trail was even longer.

“You took a bus out here, didn’t you?” Asahi said, squinting at him.

Yuu just grinned up at him from under the brim of his floppy hat. He adjusted his backpack and hopped in place a few times.

“Of course,” Yuu said. “We both did. Just now. Remember?”

“That’s not what I –”

“Ready to go?” Yuu asked.

Asahi rolled his eyes. “Yes,” he replied.

Yuu turned on his heel and led the way towards the beginning of the trail. Asahi followed him closely.

It wasn’t a particularly difficult trail, but they still stopped to take a break every so often. Yuu took every possible opportunity to snap a picture of Asahi while they were stopped. Asahi didn’t protest, but gave the camera a few mock-exasperated looks. Yuu laughed.

“So how far is this waterfall?” Asahi asked, when they’d been walking for about two hours.

“It’s about… ten more minutes? I think?” Yuu replied. “I don’t know. It was dark when I came out here. It’s off the trail a ways…”

He squinted at the surrounding brush and trees, apparently looking for something. After a few more minutes, he stopped walking.

Asahi turned and looked over his shoulder at him. Yuu’s eyes were closed and he was frowning a little.

“Yuu –”

Before Asahi could finish his question, Yuu was jumping off the trail. Asahi almost reached out to try and stop him, but before he could do it Yuu was halfway down the hill, stumbling through plants and trees, somehow not falling.

“Down here!” Yuu called up, beaming, when he’d reached the bottom. “Come on!”

Asahi looked doubtfully down at the steep drop before him. “Are you crazy?”

“Yes? But you knew this about me?”

“What the hell got you to go down there in the first place?”

“I’m an adventurous soul. Get down here before I leave without you!”

Asahi pressed his lips together and carefully stepped off the trail. He grabbed on to trees as he went down, wheeling his arms wildly whenever he slipped – which happened a few times.

Yuu was tapping his foot, arms crossed, when Asahi finally made his way to the bottom of the hill. He sighed and shook his head.

“I thought I was gonna grow old and die down here,” he said.

“Ha ha,” Asahi said. “I’m here now. What is it you wanted me to see? Or are you too senile to remember now?”

Yuu squinted at him for a moment, but then broke back into a grin.

“Through here,” he said, taking a few steps forward and beckoning. “It’s this way.”

He led Asahi deeper into the forest, through grass and shrubs that got higher with every step. Asahi was almost waist-high in them by the time Yuu stopped them. Tiny Yuu looked like he was being slowly eaten by the plants.

“Okay,” Yuu said. “Here.”

He’d stopped them in front of what appeared to be a large bush. Asahi frowned, confused.

Yuu turned and looked back at him.

“Are you ready for this shit?” he asked in a low voice. “Are you actually ready for this shit?”

“Probably not,” Asahi said.

Yuu put his hand out and touched the wall of plant life before them. He stuck one hand into it, and reached back the other one for Asahi to take.

He grinned one more time.

“Okay, this shit’s just like a movie, okay,” he said. “I’m so fucking stoked about this.”

With that, he pushed aside the vines, revealing an open space behind it.

“No way,” Asahi breathed.

“Just wait,” Yuu said, unable to keep his excitement out of his voice. He stepped through the gap first, held it open so Asahi could go through, and then let it swing shut behind them.

Asahi realized they were underneath a weeping willow tree – and a huge one at that. The trunk of the tree had to be three feet thick, and the dome of its branches spanned at least ten feet out in every direction. Sunlight came in through the leaves, turning everything a dappled yellow-green. Somewhere, Asahi could hear a faint rumbling sound that had to be the waterfall.

Yuu pulled Asahi further into the open space and grinned at him, laughing. Asahi looked down at him, thunderstruck.

“There is _no way_ this is real,” Asahi breathed, turning around in a circle, trying to take it in. “There is just no way. This… this is some hokey high fantasy shit.”

“Isn’t it _neat_?” Yuu laughed. “I’m gonna fucking scream. But seriously this isn’t even the best part. Come on.”

He dragged Asahi to the other end of the willow’s branches and pushed them aside again.

Asahi actually stopped breathing when he saw what lay on the other side of the vines.

The waterfall was at least twenty feet tall, spilling off a rocky cliff covered in bushes of wildflowers. The pool it fed into looked shallow. Asahi could see small fish darting around beneath the surface, sending little pieces of light into the air. Dragonflies skittered around, skimming the water for a drink, blue and green and purple, some of them almost as big as the palm of Asahi’s hand. Butterflies danced from bush to bush, along with some bees, getting their fill from the flowers.

“Holy shit,” Asahi breathed, taking a step back. “Holy _shit_ , Yuu.”

He heard a shutter sound. He turned his head to find Yuu holding up his phone, a huge grin on his face.

“That’s one for the album,” he murmured.

“How did you find this place?” Asahi demanded, not even caring that he probably looked like an idiot in that photo.

Yuu shrugged. “I heard something out here. Sounded like a waterfall. Turned out to be a waterfall. A waterfall that’s apparently in some fucking fantasy land would you _look_ at this shit?”

They stood there in silence for a few moments, just looking and listening. Yuu sat down and Asahi joined him.

“This place is even cooler during the day,” Yuu murmured, leaning up against Asahi’s shoulder. “I didn’t get to see all these bugs and stuff at night. This is _awesome._ ”

Asahi put his arm around his shoulders and shook his head, dazed. “I can see why you couldn’t keep this one quiet,” he said. “This. This is possibly the best thing you’ve ever shown me.”

“I knew you’d like it,” Yuu said. “You wanna eat something?”

“Sure.”

Yuu reached for his backpack and pulled it over to his side. Just before he opened it up to take out their food, he held up his phone again.

“Say cheese,” he said.

Asahi stuck his tongue out.

Yuu laughed and took a picture of the two of them. He put the phone down and handed Asahi a sandwich.

“It’s a long walk back,” he said. “You need your energy for the arduous journey that lies ahead.”

“Ah. Thank you, sir,” Asahi smiled, imitating his stuffy tone.

Yuu beamed at him for a moment, and together they ate and watched the waterfall in silence. After they were done eating, they laid down in the grass and looked up at the circle of sky above them. Yuu crawled over and rested his head on Asahi’s chest, curling up at his side.

“Are you gonna fall asleep like that?” Asahi murmured.

“I might,” Yuu yawned.

He reached for Asahi’s hand, and they laced their fingers together. Within just a few minutes, sure enough, Yuu was asleep like that.

“Yuu?” Asahi asked gently. He got no response.

He smiled to himself.

He carefully reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Yuu didn’t stir.

Asahi held the phone down by his belly so the front-facing camera was capturing Yuu’s sleeping face. He took a picture or two, and then raised it back up to look at them.

“Yep,” he breathed, putting his phone away and closing his eyes. “That’s one for the album.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can give this story a reblog on Tumblr!
> 
> http://i-homeostasis.tumblr.com/post/143340666379/happy-late-birthday-tiredasahi-i-tried-to


End file.
